The First Order's Handbook
by BenSolo'sGirlfriend
Summary: How tight is your armor supposed to be for an inspection? How do you avoid Kylo Ren's temper? All these questions and more answered in "The First Order's Handbook"!
1. Table of Contents

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of this.

* * *

Hello, new stormtrooper and congratulations! Welcome to the First Order.

Make sure to keep this handbook with you at all times. It will help you to adjust to the harsh system of rules and regulations put into place on the _Finalizer._

Inside of this book, you will find everyday situations and question/answer pages that will test how well you retain the information contained inside these pages.

There are pages dedicated to each of the major jobs, the important officials on board, the weapons you will be handling, and much more!

In the back, you can find the complete list of rules and regulations.

Down below is the updated list of the features of this handbook.

Once again, congratulations on becoming a new part of the First Order!

* * *

 **Contents**

 **Weapons**

F-11D Blaster

SE-44C Officer's Pistol

Arranging Your Armor for Inspection

Mega-Blaster (FWMB)

Z6 Riot Baton

Quadnoculars

Betaplast riot shield

D=93 Incinerator Flamethrower

Flametrooper armor

Stormtrooper armor

Snowtrooper armor

TIE pilot armor

Starkiller Base

Q+A

Quiz

 **Vehicles**

Atmospheric Assault Lander

TIE/fo

Special Forces TIE/fo

The _Finalizer_

Kylo Ren's shuttle

Q+A

Quiz

 **Jobs**

Stormtrooper

Flametrooper

TIE Pilot

Snowtrooper

Technician

Riot Control Trooper

Megablaster Heavy Assault Trooper

Special Forces TIE Pilot

Knight of Ren

Engineer

Bridge Personnel

Q+A

Quiz

 **Important People to Know**

Supreme Leader Snoke

General Hux

Kylo Ren

Darth Sidious

Darth Maul

Darth Tyranus

Darth Vader

Captain Phasma

General Leia

Luke Skywalker

Han SoloQ+A

Quiz

 **Other**

Adjusting to the First Order

Rules and Regulations

Order of Command

A Note About Kylo Ren

A Note About General Hux


	2. F-11D Blaster

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Star Wars universe except the characters that I make up. If I owned Star Wars, a girl that looks a lot like me would be dating Kylo Ren!**

* * *

The F-11D blaster is the primary weapon of a stormtrooper.

Yours will be black and white.

Captain Phasma's is plated in chromium.

Sad? Deal with it.

Your blaster is your life! Keep a good hold on it.

You never know when you might come up upon some treacherous Resistance scum.

And now, a short story that Captain Phasma submitted herself!

* * *

Once upon a time, I was a lowly foot soldier like you wimps. There were some key differences though.

I for one, knew how to operate a F-11D blaster in my first week of training!

None of you shrimps will do **that** good of course, but it sure is fun to watch you try!

Anyway, in my first week, the class had a holographic teacher.

CT-7672, was his designation. Each day, at precisely 1600 hours, we would practice how to clean, maintain, and fire a F-11D blaster.

I was top of the class, but that's beside the point.

So, be inspired by me, your commanding stormtrooper officer!

Moral: Take note of the captain's moves in the next battle or training simulation.

* * *

 **Cleaning a F-11D**

Tools

~ 2 regulation-size rags

~ 1 small bucket of soapy water

~ your F-11D (or if you're on blaster duty, all of your squadmate's blasters as well)

~ 2 regulation-size sponge

~ 1 regulation-size blaster towel

How to:

1\. Carefully pick up your blaster and, using a _**damp**_ sponge, wipe grime and dirt off.

2\. Put down sponge and with the towel, dry off blaster.

3\. Dip a rag into the soapy water and wipe remaining unwanted particles off.

4\. Dry with towel.

5\. Disassemble your blaster and sponge the individual parts until they sparkle.

6\. Towel off.

7\. Dip other rag into the soapy water and repeat step three, but for the inner components.

 **Firing a F-11D**

1\. Pick up your blaster and wait until you hear the _woosh_ sound that means it has paired magnatomically with you standard trooper gloves.

2\. Aim carefully, using your targeting scope.

3\. Pull the trigger and watch your blaster bolt (hopefully) hit the target.


End file.
